


Come Home With Me?(Dark Version)

by Jewishicequeen



Series: Cassarian One-Shots [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cassarian, F/M, Major Character Injury, Moonsandra, Non-Graphic Violence, Older!Varian, One Shot, manipulation princess what's her name, older!varian x cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen
Summary: Cassandra has gone too far. But Varian is there to bring her back home.





	Come Home With Me?(Dark Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Beware! This is the dark version. There's also a lighter, not so angsty one https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980088

"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I deserve it! I deserve it all! This is my destiny!"  
"But is it really what you want?"  
Silence. She turns toward him in hesitation, her eyes electric blue, but also familiar in their shape and expression.  
"I know you, Cassandra." He steps forward, ignoring the rock pointing to his face. "I've seen you fight and thrill and I've seen you lost and broken. You want to be a queen, Cassandra? What for?"  
"It's- my- destiny. She stool it!"  
"And?" He looks up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "You've been by her side, Cassandra. You've seen her make desicions and spend hours upon hours stuck inside, with mountains of papers to sign and people to hear. You've seen her rule, Cassandra. You've seen her turn back her friend in need. You really want this responsibility?"  
"I-"  
"I know how you feel." He takes her hand- her right hand. "You're lonely, and angry, and hurt. You feel like it's you against the world, and no one can understand you."  
He press her hand. In reassureness and comfort. "But it isn't who you are, Cassandra. You're not a princess, sitting in a room and locked in a palace, a symbol to all. You're not a queen, changing rules and starting wars. Y-y-you're not even a lady in waiting, sitting in the shadows to get the -the job done." His voice cracks. "You're so much more than that, Cassandra. You're strong and talented and brave, and you don't need any of them. Please." He pleades.  
"Leave your mother's shadow. Leave Rapunzel's shadow. I've seen you shine, Cass. I've seen you, like a pilar of light. Let go of the anger. Let go of the shame. It's not worth it. Trust me." He asks. "Trust me."  
"Trust you...?" She looks down at her palm, rested in his. All around her, the rocks starts to deem, their glow shinking to the ground as their mistress calms down. "Let... go?"  
He smiles, and his smile is finished with tears of happiness and sadness, mixed. "Come with me, Cassandra. Let's go home."  
"Home..." the word sounds distant and unused in her mouth. What is home?  
**He is home.** something whisperes in the back of her head. **Father is home. Ra- Rapunzel is home. Corona is home.**  
"But what about all this?" She asks, meaning the rocks, the stone, the power, everything.  
"This is home, too. And if yoi want, it can come with you."  
"But what about her?" She asks, shaking her head in fear.  
"She cannot stop you, Cass. She's nothing but a ghost."  
"Will you walk by me?"  
"All the way."  
"Don't let go." She clasps his hand.  
"I won't." He promises. "As long as you won't, either."  
A faint crack can be sounded, and something in her gaze is softened. A zigzag line appear on her heart stone.  
"Okay." She says. "Okay. I'll go with you. Just lead the way."  
"Cassandra, wait!" The princess calls from behind, her normally calm voice now paniced. "He's not doing that for you! He's trying to distruct you, Cassandra. Steal your fate."  
"My fate is with him." Cassandra says to the princess. "We won't turn backs." She whispers to him, their hands locked tight.  
"Until we reach Corona." He adds.  
**_ "You just made a grave mistake, Cassandra."_**  
"Keep going. She can't hurt you. Not anymore. You've grown out of it." He presses her hand with force.  
She can't hurt you. It's gonna be okay.  
"Take me home with you."  
He nods, one time. Solemn, true.  
And a single black spike burst through his chest.  
"No!" She falls to her knees, her hands shaking. "NO! No, Varian, NO!"  
"Cass- andra-" he shakes, his hold still firm around her. "Keep on going. And don't look back."  
The laugh of the princess rings behind them as his hand falls limp and until her throat is sore from sobbs.

The rocks could not hurt Cassandra.  
Varian was another different matter.


End file.
